magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Wyvern
Wyverns are the smaller cousins of dragons, reaching no higher than a magi's chest. They differ in color as well, their scales shimmering cobalt. Living high in the mountains, wyverns have evolved to be extremely agile, avoiding creatures with greater strength. Unable to breath flame or carry a rider, wyverns take joy in carrying messages and flying high to map out the terrain. Burrowing deep in the ground, these small reptilians are fiercely protective of their small hoards of gems. Wyverns shed their skin every few years, and their metallic scales make beautiful jewelry and extremely durable clothing. Egg A tiny cobalt wing has unfurled from this egg. Hatchling You watch as your egg cracks and a small hatchling emerges. It looks like a miniature dragon, and is the color of the water it loves to hide in, glimmering light blue and purple. Swimming around, snatching insects out of the air, this little serpentine beast soon tires itself out and you have to search through the waters to find it, curled up tightly in sleep on the sandy bottom. You pick it up with care, cradling it against your chest. It complains at being moved, little teeth snarling unhappily. Making your way to The Keep, you tuck it into its soft bed, arranging its bright rocks and gems around it. Adult Sly and difficult to spot, wyverns love to sneak about and see all that's occurring in The Keep. It's not an uncommon sight to see a wyvern get in trouble for being too curious; leviathans and koi are always chasing these reptiles away from their shiny eggs. Attracted to bright, glimmering objects, a magi can easily make a wyvern gleeful over a shiny rock. Wyverns will spend hours rearranging their bright gems around their nests. Students are constantly shooing these little creatures away from jewelry. The wyvern's larger cousin, the dragons, occasionally gift an odd scale to wyverns. Beware, though; it you step too close to one of their nests, you're liable to get snapped at. These creatures are just as protective as their older kin. Dragons and wyverns get along extremely well, often playing games far off the ground. Sometimes they even share the same caves, and a small nest can be seen next to a large hoard. Breeding Additional Information *No. 44 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (August 15 - September 14, 2009) *Released: August 15, 2009 *Artist: Rijolt *Description: Damien *Origins: Wyvern is a legendary creature with a dragon's head and wings, a reptilian body, two legs, and a tail often ending in a diamond- or arrow-shaped tip. In the modern fantasy genre, there is little differentiation between dragons and wyverns, with two-legged, magical reptilian creatures all likely to be referred to as "dragons" without any differentiation between types. *Trivia: **This was the first donation creature that was breedable. Before breeding donation pets became available, Cobalt Wyvern could breed with Emerald Wyvern but the result was always the emerald one. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns